It has been a long sought-after goal to control the magnetic properties of solids by electric fields. In particular, the control of anisotropy of magnetic materials can be used to implement various devices. The advantages of voltage-induced changes to magnetic properties (such as anisotropy) include substantially greater energy efficiency than that of magnetic fields and spin-polarized currents, and novel functionalities that cannot be realized in conventional devices.